One Late Summer Night
by Chiuu
Summary: Drabble. Kiyo enjoys the beauty of summer night. But someone interrupts her. Who might it be?


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of **_**Bloody Kiss**_**.**

**A/N: I just recently found this manga, and for some reason I instantly fell in love with it, even though I don't really care about vampire stories… Go figure.**

**Anyway, I wanted to write something about Kiyo and Kuroboshi, and this is what came out. I guess this is post manga, since Kiyo and Kuroboshi are together in this fic… Also, I think they are a bit older than in the manga.**

OoOoOoOoO

The night was becoming darker and darker as the sun disappeared below the western horizon little by little. The beautiful colors the sunset had made were slowly fading into darkness, and soon the enchanting full moon and the stars would be bringing their soft light into the darkening world.

"What a beautiful night…" sighed a smiling young maiden as she opened her window. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the warm air. She leaned on the windowsill and looked around her, admiring the glorious night that surrounded the old mansion where she lived. The big mansion stood in a thick forest, in a rather remote area, so nights like these were not only beautiful but also peaceful and silent, which was something she really enjoyed.

The young woman took a deep breath, smelling the many scents of the forest around her. She then glanced down at the windowsill as she noticed something moving near her hand. She gasped as she saw fireflies glimmering in the dark. She had never seen them before. "Wow…" she breathed as she carefully touched one with her finger. It fluttered its tiny wings under her touch for a while before quickly flying away. She followed it with her eyes until she couldn't see it anymore.

A sudden cool blow of wind made her shiver, but she didn't want to close the window yet, she wanted to admire nature a little longer.

"Kiyo," a husky voice behind her called her.

She jumped a little and quickly turned around.

There he was again, lying on her bed, watching her intently. His dark eyes were completely focused on her and he had _that_ expression on his face again, the one that always made her shiver with delight.

"Kuroboshi! You startled me!" The young woman, Kiyo, exclaimed softly as she tried to remain calm.

He just shrugged and continued to stare at her. When she didn't say or do anything, just stared at him back from her place by the window, he sighed quietly and said, "Close the window. You'll catch cold if you keep it open."

Sighing, she reluctantly obeyed, because the air outside was indeed becoming colder. After she had closed the window she turned toward him, but made no move to approach.

Kuroboshi grinned and patted the place beside him on the bed. "Why are you still standing there? Come to bed, my bride. If you are cold I'll keep you warm…" He whispered, trailing off suggestively.

Kiyo rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help smiling.

"Just when did I give you a permission to sleep in _my_ bed?" she asked as she walked toward the bed, pretending to be annoyed.

Kuroboshi, who noticed she wasn't serious, just smirked smugly. "I've slept in your bed since our first night together… Don't you remember, love?" he said and was pleased to see her blushing and smiling coyly as she lay down next to him.

He quickly rolled on top of her, placed his hands on either side of her head and brought his face closer to hers. "Perhaps I should remind my dear bride about the benefits of having a willing fiancé in bed… " he whispered and leaned down to nuzzle her neck.

Kiyo shivered as he began to press tender little kisses against her skin. His lips slowly traveled form her neck to her ear and, after giving her ear a little nip, back again. She moaned almost inaudibly, but she knew he heard her when she felt him smiling against her neck.

After a few more kisses Kuroboshi pulled back to look at her with his dark eyes full of want and love. He raised one eyebrow in a questioning manner.

Smiling, Kiyo lifted her head to kiss him on the lips, giving an answer to his unvoiced question, giving him a permission to continue and finish what he had started.

OoOoOoOoO


End file.
